O Tempo que foi Roubado
by Jules Heartilly
Summary: Eles esperaram a vida toda por esse dia. Finalmente a busca terminou. One-shot.


Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada, etc e tal, em letras miúdas.

Esse fanfiction é apenas um fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**O Tempo que foi Roubado**

Uma funcionária da Fundação Graad caminhava pelos corredores do hospital, procurando o quarto onde estaria a paciente que viera buscar. Pelo relatório dos médicos, a paciente estava em plena saúde, mas ainda assim teria que ficar em observação para averiguar quaisquer problemas físicos e psicológicos que ela poderia ter. Ela havia perdido a memória há muitos anos devido a uma queda brusca de um desfiladeiro, e fazia pouco tempo que havia conseguido recuperar a memória de quem era e do que fazia naquele lugar.

Os procedimentos em acontecimentos como esse eram bastante complicados e demorados. Primeiro ela havia passado por uma longa avaliação médica para averiguar quais danos que pudesse ter sofrido na cabeça, entre outros tipos de exame. E em seguida havia a avaliação psicológica, já que o choque da recuperação da memória poderia ser muito grande, e até mesmo perigoso, podendo levar a pessoa a ter um colapso nervoso.

Ao que tudo indicava, ela parecia estar bem. E hoje seria o dia em que ela teria alta.

A funcionária chegou à porta do quarto. Bateu três vezes e pediu licença. Como não houve resposta, ela abriu a porta devagar e entrou. A garota estava lá, sentada na cama de costas para ela, olhando para a janela. O quarto estava sombrio, e as cortinas da janela estavam fechadas pela metade, deixando entrar um pouco de claridade.

- Senhorita Seika? – a funcionária foi se aproximando aos poucos. Seika se virou para ela. Ainda estava usando um pijama usado pelos internos do hospital. Seus olhos estavam tristes e vermelhos, indicando que ela estivera chorando. A funcionária percebeu isso e tentou ser o mais delicada possível.

- Senhorita Seika, eu sou uma funcionária da Fundação Graad. Eu me chamo Ichihara. Eu vim aqui a pedido da Fundação para buscá-la, para que possa retornar ao Japão.

Seika demorou um pouco, mas por fim respondeu com a voz rouca.

- Está bem.

- Eu vou esperar do lado de fora enquanto a senhorita se veste, está bem?

Seika assentiu com a cabeça. Caminhou lentamente até o pequeno armário no canto do quarto, enquanto a funcionária se dirigia para a porta. A funcionária percebeu que as mãos de Seika tremiam quando ela segurava a porta do armário.

- Senhorita, está sentindo alguma coisa? Se quiser eu posso chamar um médico para examiná-la e adiaremos essa viagem para quando estiver melhor.

- Eu estou bem, não é isso.

A funcionária que tinha as mãos na maçaneta soltou-a deixando a porta fechada. Aproximou-se dela.

- Senhorita, o que é que está te incomodando? Sente-se um pouco, tente se acalmar e me conte. Farei o que for preciso para ajudá-la.

A funcionária a acompanhou até a cama, onde elas se sentaram uma do lado da outra. Seika tinha os olhos voltados para baixo.

- É que... – começou Seika – É que eu estou com medo.

- Medo? – indagou, aproximando o rosto do dela. – Mas medo de que?

- Medo de ter que encará-lo de novo.

- Quem?

- Meu irmão, Seiya.

A funcionária não sabia muito sobre ela, havia sido enviada lá apenas para cumprir ordens da Fundação, mas naquele momento sentiu-se comovida por ela, seja lá qual fosse o motivo que a estava incomodando. Insistiu com ela então.

- Mas, por que tem medo de vê-lo. Ele não é o seu irmão?

- Sim... e imagino que ele tenha muitos motivos para estar zangado comigo. Eu fiz muitas coisas erradas.

- Perdão, senhorita, mas não creio que seja capaz de fazer algo tão horrível assim, e que ainda por cima ele não seja capaz de perdoar.

- Mas eu fiz. E eu não consigo me perdoar. Como posso encará-lo?

Seika fitou a pequena pia que ficava no quarto. Observou uma gota de água que vagarosamente escorria da torneira, e que ao chegar ao bico soltou-se caindo com velocidade no centro da pia.

- Eu e o Seiya sempre tivemos apenas um ao outro. Nós ficamos órfãos bem novos. Ele nunca chegou a conhecer os pais dele. Eu cuidei dele desde pequeno, até que... – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto – Até que nós nos separamos. Ele foi escolhido dentre várias crianças do orfanato onde vivíamos para ser treinado para lutar. Ninguém contou para mim que isso havia acontecido, eu só fiquei sabendo de última hora.

A funcionária suspirou e também voltou o rosto para frente.

- Então ele foi enviado para ser treinado como cavaleiro, não é mesmo?

- Eu não consegui impedir. – suspirou - Havia uma garotinha no orfanato chamada Miho que de vez em quando conseguia fugir para ir se encontrar com ele. Ela me contava tudo, como ele estava, se estava bem. Mas eu não conseguia chegar muito perto. Não deixavam que eu me aproxima-se da mansão onde ele morava. Então eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa. Soube que ele iria ser enviado para a Grécia para se tornar um cavaleiro. Na época eu nem sabia o que isso significava, mas eu pensei: "Lá talvez eu consiga me aproximar dele e quem sabe até eu possa trazê-lo de volta para casa." Então eu decidi que eu também iria para a Grécia.

- Decidiu ir para a Grécia sozinha?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas... sem nem conhecer direito o lugar?

- Sim.

- E não ficou com medo?

- Na época eu não tinha muita noção do que fazia. Tudo o que eu queria era poder encontrar o Seiya e poder ficar com ele. Mas nada do que eu tentei deu certo... – seus olhos agora estavam rasos d´água e ela olhava para o chão.

- Por que não deu certo?

- Eu consegui me informar mais ou menos onde ele estava. Mas quando estava chegando bem perto aconteceu um acidente. Eu acabei caindo de um lugar alto e bati com a cabeça. E depois disso eu perdi a memória.

- Você teve sorte, poderia não ter sobrevivido.

- Eu sei. Mas não é só isso. O Seiya passou por muita coisa todo esse tempo em que ele esteve na Grécia. Ele passou por um duro e perigoso treinamento para se tornar um cavaleiro. E depois disso enfrentou muitas batalhas, uma atrás da outra, contra forças que nem eu consigo compreender muito bem. Eu fiquei sabendo que ele foi ferido na última batalha. Foi nessa ocasião, em que ele lutava, tão longe de mim, que eu fui encontrada. E foi nessa ocasião que eu recuperei a memória.

- E é por isso que se sente culpada? Não tem que se sentir assim, não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu.

- Não é assim que eu me sinto. Tudo isso que aconteceu, tudo o que aconteceu com ele... Eu soube que ele passou por muita coisa me procurando, sendo que era eu quem deveria procurar por ele. Ele enfrentou tantas coisas terríveis, tantas batalhas mortais, e eu não estava lá, e nem pude fazer nada por ele. Eu sinto que... sinto que falhei.

- Falhou? Falhou no que?

- Falhei em tentar encontrá-lo. – fechou os olhos cheios de tristeza.

- Seika, você por acaso sabe onde ele está agora?

- Eu ouvi dizer que o Seiya havia se ferido na última batalha que houve. Naquele dia em que houve um eclipse. Parece que ele ficou aos cuidados da senhorita Saori Kido.

A funcionária se levantou da cama e ficou de frente para ela sorrindo.

- Nós da Fundação podemos providenciar isso. Seika, entenda, você não falhou. Agora que conseguimos te encontrar, agora que você recuperou a memória, pode finalmente se encontrar com ele.

Os olhos de Seika pareceram se iluminar.

- Eu posso mesmo encontrá-lo? Mas será que... que ele...

- Seika, pelo que eu soube, toda a Fundação se mobilizou só para encontrar você. Acredite, ele está esperando para encontrar você há muito tempo, assim como você esteve esperando para encontrá-lo. Finalmente chegou a hora. Levante-se e vista-se, e vá vê-lo.

Pareceu a Seika como se a esperança houvesse voltado a ela. Sim, esperança, a mesma esperança que ela sentira vinda de Seiya e de seus companheiros naquela terrível batalha. Eles nunca perderam a esperança. Então por que ela perderia? Ela levantou-se timidamente.

- Eu vou me vestir. – sorriu.

- Estarei esperando do lado de fora. – sorriu de volta a funcionária que se dirigiu a porta do quarto e a deixou.

Seika vestiu-se. Passou as mãos pelo velho vestido, alisando a saia e em seguida calçou suas sapatilhas. Juntou o que havia de seu no quarto em uma pequena maleta. Olhou no espelho da pia, ajeitou os cabelos. A sensação que sentia era difícil de descrever. Sabia que havia esperado muito tempo por aquele dia, e finalmente ele havia chegado. Parecia que nunca iria chegar, mas finalmente chegou.

Seika deixou o quarto. O sorriso agora iluminava o rosto, e os olhos brilhavam de ansiedade. A funcionária a conduziu pelo hospital até a saída. Havia na porta um carro que esperava por elas. Ela abriu a porta de trás do carro para que Seika entrasse, e ela o fez com delicadeza. Depois dirigiu-se para a porta do banco da frente, abrindo e se acomodando nele.

Pegou o celular na bolsa e ligou. Conversou por alguns minutos, parecia discutir alguma coisa importante que Seika não soube identificar sobre o que se tratava. Em seguida ela agradeceu. Desligou o celular e virou-se para o motorista dando-lhe instruções. Voltou-se para trás, para Seika.

- Vamos fazer uma mudança no percurso. Vai ser, como se pode dizer... um atalho.

Seika consentiu com a cabeça. O carro percorreu o centro da cidade de Atenas, até entrar num bairro afastado. O motorista teve que diminuir um pouco a velocidade para poder percorrer aquelas ruas que eram mais estreitas, feitas de paralelepípedos, onde haviam algumas pessoas que transitavam por lá.

Seika conseguiu reconhecer facilmente aquela parte da cidade, pois a vila de Rodório onde ela havia vivido era bem perto dali. O carro agora percorria uma estrada de terra, que subia sem parar.

Quando estavam perto de uma muralha de pedra pararam. A funcionária desceu do carro, pegando mais uma vez o celular.

- Sim, sim, estamos aqui. Ótimo, estamos esperando. Encontrarei com ele no caminho. E por favor não diga nada a respeito. Obrigada. – desligou o celular e o guardou mais uma vez. Caminhou até a porta de trás do carro e abriu-a.

- Venha. – disse sorrindo para Seika.

Seika saiu do carro olhando ao redor, assustada.

- Aonde nós estamos?

- Calma, está tudo bem. Vamos. – chamou-a. Seika caminhou ao lado dela, e começou a acompanhá-la. A estrada estava deserta, os únicos sons eram o do vento soprando a areia aos seus pés. Seika sentia-se confusa e assustada, sem saber por que estavam naquele lugar. Então ela parou. Viu a sombra de um rapaz vindo na direção contrária. Um rapaz que também não sabia o que fazia lá, e que apenas estava lá porque haviam lhe mandado que o fizesse. Então o rapaz parou.

Havia chegado o momento, o momento pelo qual haviam esperado por toda uma vida. Finalmente estavam lá, um diante do outro. Como ele estava crescido, já era praticamente um homem feito. Ela parecia não ter mudado nada, desde a última vez que ele a viu.

O tempo pareceu parar. Era como se tudo no mundo tivesse se silenciado. Os únicos sons que conseguiam ouvir eram o de seus corações que batiam mais forte do que nunca. Era como o som de uma música.

Por um tempo, um período de tempo que não dava para dizer se eram horas ou segundos, ficaram se encarando. Como se algo impossível e inimaginável estivesse acontecendo diante dos olhos deles. E então o silencio se quebrou.

- Seiya!

- Seika!

Eles correram um para o outro e se abraçaram. Se abraçaram com força, como se nunca mais fossem se afastar um do outro. Seiya chorava como uma criança. Chorava e soluçava intensamente como nunca havia chorado na vida. Seika também chorava. Seus corações derramavam em lágrimas a saudade imensa que haviam sentido um do outro.

Afastaram um pouco para que pudessem olhar um no rosto do outro. Seika tocou o rosto do irmão com as mãos. Seiya sorria, sorria com a maior de todas as felicidades em seu sorriso. Chorava como se todo o seu coração transbordasse. Seika sorria para ele, ainda o mesmo, apesar de crescido. Chorava de pensar em como perdera isso.

Ao fundo o motorista e a jovem funcionária observavam os dois.

- Eles tem muito tempo ainda. Muito tempo. – disse a jovem. O motorista assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo. Ambos entraram no carro.


End file.
